ll Luvia ll
by Calamidy
Summary: Unos la bendicen, otros la veneran, muchos otros la maldicen. Yo le agradezco.


Lluvia.

Fría, amplia. Visita de improviso y se ausenta de la nada. Unos la bendicen, otros la veneran, muchos otros la maldicen.

Yo le agradezco.

Una posada a los lejos. Dos cuerpos cubiertos de su esencia, cayendo por nuestros cabellos, calando de frio los huesos más delgados que nos sostienen, él temblando, yo apenas con un ligero escalofrío.

En la recepción no hay más que un hombre viejo, entrado en más años quizás que la misma estructura. No levanta la vista pues sabe lo que buscamos. Nos brinda el refugio de aquello que le da sustento, y manos pálidas toman las llaves mostrando iniciativa, como en casi todo.

Casi.

Detrás suyo sólo queda humedad, silencio y prisa. Abre y lo primero que hace es quitarse la gabardina, echándola con desinterés en el suelo de madera poco conservada. Cerrando tras él mi vista va al techo, donde sobresale la ausencia de un bombillo.

"Menuda mierda" - escupe con sus dedos en el interruptor, en fallido intento de alumbrarse. Antes de que decida iluminarse con una explosión, me valgo de mis habilidades para encender la chimenea, que bien parecía lo único verdaderamente útil en esas paredes rasgadas y abandonadas.

Mi gabán cae por el peso de agua acumulada, su cabello con la pesadez propia de un baño completo. Silencioso, aprecio las largas hebras rubias casi por la mitad de su espalda estrecha.

Te ha crecido bastante, hubiese querido decirle, pero me niego a sabiendas de que despertar a con varios dedos menos o un corte radical. Me encanta su cabello largo, y sonrío de placer ante mis ensoñaciones. Me descubre tras la máscara.

Un kunai roza mi mejilla, en advertencia de mis actos, mostrándose molesto en apariencia.

Yo sé que está incomodo, porque nunca un hombre lo ha deseado, y no sabe como responder con orgullosa naturalidad ante esto.

Y aún no se ha acostumbrado a tener mis ojos en sus sentaderas firmes, palabras susurradas en sus orejas sensibles, no ha asimilado un abrazo protector, ni un detalle a su persona en días festivos. No comprende aún mis sentimientos, yo aprendo de los suyos día a día.

Es mi más perfecto error. Mi debilidad más fuerte. Mi triunfo más incompleto. Deidara terminó siendo mi pasado, mi aldea, mi venganza y mi Sharingan. Todo lo que había sido, mi hogar, mi propósito y mi poder, respectivamente.

Un segundo kunai iba directo a mi corazón si no lo hubiese detenido.

"En que piensas" - dice sentado enfrente del fuego, descalzo y en su ligera camisa y boxer. Gruño. Me perdí el espectáculo que me ofrece al desvestirse.

Y con únicamente dos palabras, recupero aquel regalo con otro que es por sobre todo mejor.

Un gesto de hastio cubierto de ligero rosa, un rosa pálido, un contraste bellísimo en un hombre asesino y bandido.

"En ti"- bastó para bajar sus defensas y subir mis ansias.

No hizo falta escuchar más.

Solo lluvia, lluvia nada más.

Mis labios probaron la piel fría de su hombro, bajándole el tirante grueso para permitirme más de él. Su cuerpo temblando se dejé descansar en el mío, cansado después de una misión, con el adormecimiento que causa la torrente agua caer por el techo y las hojas, la ventana y en la tierra. Le siento suspirar al tener mi mano sobre su pecho, tocándole algo duro y pequeño que causa un respingo corto, pero repetitivo.

Mis dientes rozan su cuello, donde unos cabellos dorados me envuelven con aroma a lluvia y colonia. Mi antifaz es retirado porque ahora me cubre su cabellera, que beso con el tiempo muerto que tenemos hasta que pase el temporal.

"Enfermo"- jadea con falta del aire que acabo de arrebatarle en una caricia sensual tras su boxer.

Lo soy. Lo soy por ser una persona diferente con él, lo soy por amar y matar a la vez. Lo soy porque no me tiembla la mano para destruir vidas, pero me tiembla el pecho con ver aquella bomba suicida que tiene en él.

Soy enfermo por aspirar en dominar al mundo, pero me niego a dominar completamente a un simple muchacho rebelde, un artista incomprendido, un ser humano, uno sólo, a cambio de toda la humanidad.

Soy enfermo por su culpa, por esta piel satinada, por estas cicatrices que mis yemas descubren, por su desdén, por sus ojos atrayentes, por esta maldita necesidad que me impide deshacerme de él.

Estoy enfermo y él dista mucho de ser mi cura. Ël no es mi canario forrado de percha de vidrio, lo soy yo, aquí, en esta pobre posada, entre estos brazos unidos nuevamente a su ser, y que ahora ellos me unen a su dueño, a un pecho cálido, a una lenta agonía placentera, embriagandome de éxtasis, dicha.

"Quizás te ame Madara"

Sonreí. Me besó y lo besé .

Y no hizo falta escuchar más.

Sólo lluvia, lluvia nada más.

Long time ago ~

Tiempo sin estar en FF , mi cuenta la cerraron, desaparecio, la hackearon o lo q sea, no puedo entrar.

Soy Yagoih por si han leido algun intento de fic mio, con sólo ver canario se aseguraban q era yo xD

En especial para Viko, q siempre me dejaba reviews hermosos


End file.
